


i dreamed a dream

by aquagirl1978



Category: Ever After Academy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Relationships: Ezra Wolf x MC
Kudos: 1





	i dreamed a dream

you both were strolling down the streets of downtown. it was a cool, autumn afternoon, the crisp breeze blowing on your backs. leaves had started to fall, and one could hear the crunching of leaves under your feet.

you passed by a bench, he sat down and patted the seat next to him. care to sit for a bit? he asked casually.

you joined him on the bench, sitting close, but not too close, careful to keep some space between the two of you.

you both sat there for a while in a pleasant silence. it could have been for a few short minutes, perhaps longer. who knows how long exactly…time stood still when you were around him. the world melted away when he was near.

he clasped your hand in his. the electricity of his touch tingled throughout your body. you looked at him, and smiled, gently squeezing his hand.

you sighed, simply enjoying the silence, enjoying his quiet company. as if to savor the moment.

little star, he spoke to you, no louder than a whisper, while leaning his head towards yours, his lips so dangerously close to yours.

here? you asked, your eyes widened. this would not be the first kiss you two shared. but it would be your first one out in the open. in public. where others could witness.

i don’t care, he answered huskily, his amber eyes filled with lustful desire.

without answering, you found yourself leaning into his kiss, your lips melting into his. soft and warm at first. his kisses grew faster and more frequent, open-mouthed, and hungry; his hand left yours and started roaming, cupping your face. you slipped your hands under his leather jacket, nails running down his back. his tongue slipped inside your mouth; you could taste the sweet gum he was chewing earlier, as you found yourself dissolving into him.

he suddenly pulled away from the kiss, grabbing your hand, pulling you onto his lap. his eyes are filled with an intense gleam as he looks into your eyes. your cheeks flushed with excitement; a smile grew on your face brightly lighting your eyes like lanterns as you happily obliged.

his thumb grazed your neck, his hand pushing your hair behind your shoulder. that’s better, he hummed. you tilted your head slightly, exposing your slender neck for him. yes, encouraging him. he dipped his head, his warm breath on your collarbone. he left a trail of soft, gentle kisses, working his way up to your neck. you placed your hand on the back of his head, fingernails scraping his scalp, while pulling him closer to you. eliciting a soft growl from him, its vibrations sent shockwaves through you to your core. he started to nibble at your neck, gentle at first, but then more fervent. powerful, yet still somehow delicate on your soft skin. eyes closed; you sank into the blissful abyss from his kiss.

you could feel the unrelenting passion surging through you as his hand grazed your thigh, a soft moan escaping your mouth. like there was magic in the air when he touched you. electrifying everything he touched. you don’t want this feeling to end; you yearned for more and more. you wanted to push the limits of this unquenchable fire...

and then the moment was over, as if you had the most magical dream in the world. and it just ended.


End file.
